


The Flow of Life

by Fjeril



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était un peu comme le flot d'une rivière. Parfois calme, parfois tumultueux, mais jamais entièrement calme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flow of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Je tenais à écrire un drabble/un OS sur le theme du temple de l'eau. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête, mais ça, c'est comme d'habitude, on prévoit un truc et vos doigts font autre chose.

C'est comme une rivière qui coule. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Depuis toujours, notre vie a coulé de cette manière. Tranquille, calme, et douce. Agréable. Parfois un peu tumultueuse, quand nous partions à l'aventure avec papy. Même en grandissant, même quand nous nous disputions. C'était une vie simple, une vie tranquille, c'était notre vie. 

Nous avions toujours su, cependant, que nous avions quelque chose de spécial, un petit truc que les autres n'avaient pas. C'était peut-être simplement parce que papy nous avait élevés, c'était peut-être simplement parce que nous avions grandi ensemble. 

Et toi, dis-moi, que penses-tu que c'était ? Dis-moi, quel était ce quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à nous ? Le secret que nous avions voulu garder ? Ce n'en est pas vraiment resté un, quand on y pense. Je suis sûr que papy savait déjà tout.

Etait-ce alors le destin qui nous avait déjà pris dans ses rouages, et, le moment voulu, a fait de toi le Berger que le monde attendait ? Celui-là même qui s'était mis en route peu après nos naissances respectives ?

Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que les choses ont tant changé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui. nous en sommes-là, adultes, face à face ? Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Nous étions si proches. Si liés. Si fusionnels. Et si, parfois, nous nous sommes disputés, pour des futilités ou non, rien n'aurait présagé que nous arriverions là. Tu étais l'espoir. Celui de toute une nation, de tout un peuple, qui croyait en toi. Tu étais, pour les humains comme pour les séraphins, celui qui devait purifier le monde, celui qui devait nous libérer de la souillure. 

Et pourtant, me voilà à esquiver tes coups de glaive. C'est ridicule, c'est inutile. Je les connais par coeur. Je te connais par coeur. De la même manière que mes coups ne parviendront jamais à te toucher. C'est une bataille sans issue, sans espoir, sans fin possible.

Je ne veux pas abandonner, cependant. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner là, pas dans cet état. Je sais qu'il est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, et pourtant, je trouverais le moyen de te sauver à ton tour, comme tu as sauvé tant d'autres personnes.

Une baisse de garde, un coup d'estoc. A peine le temps d'incanter pour me protéger. J'ai reçu un coup de sabre dans l'épaule, et me voilà légèrement désavantagé. Mais ne crois pas m'avoir vaincu pour autant. Tu peux me couper les bras et les jambes, si ça te chante. Je n'abandonnerais pas.

Puisque la souillure s'est déjà glissée dans ton coeur, puisqu'elle te ronge désormais, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas te laisser vaincre, c'est pour cette seule raison que je me fous de mourir s'il est nécessaire pour que tu reviennes à la raison.

C'est la première fois que je me bats avec tant de détermination.

Quel dommage qu'il s'agisse de notre dernier combat.


End file.
